1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to adjustable devices used in apparatuses such as computers, and particularly to adjustable devices that allow a heat sink retention module to fit different circuit boards in a computer.
2. Prior Art
With rapid development of the computer industry, more and more kinds of mother boards are being produced. Various electronic components such as central processing units (CPUs) are fixed on the mother boards. Positions provided by a mother board for such components are not standardized. For example, CPUs, such as the Pentium 4 by Intel Corporation, are installed on different mother boards in different positions by different manufacturers. In a typical computer, a heat sink and an accompanying retention module are mounted on the mother board with the CPU. Adjustable devices have been developed to provide flexibility of positioning of the retention module on different mother boards. The adjustable devices typically attach the retention module and mother board to the computer enclosure.
FIG. 7 shows a conventional adjustable device, which comprises a supporting plate 10xe2x80x2 and a securing plate 20xe2x80x2. The supporting plate 10xe2x80x2 forms a plurality of locking blocks 104xe2x80x2 thereon. Each locking block 104xe2x80x2 defines three first through holes 106xe2x80x2. The securing plate 20xe2x80x2 defines a plurality of second through holes 202xe2x80x2 corresponding to the locking blocks 104xe2x80x2. A plurality of bolts 206xe2x80x2 each have an outer thread in a bottom portion thereof, and an inner thread in a top portion thereof. A mother board 30xe2x80x2 defines a plurality of third through holes 32xe2x80x2. Positions for CPUs 50xe2x80x2 provided by different mother boards 30xe2x80x2 are different. Positions of third through holes 32xe2x80x2 on the mother boards 30xe2x80x2 are accordingly different. The bolts 206xe2x80x2 are extended through selected first through holes 106xe2x80x2 of the supporting plate 10xe2x80x2 and through the second through holes 202xe2x80x2 of the securing plate 20xe2x80x2. The bottom portions of the bolts 206xe2x80x2 are engaged with the supporting plate 10xe2x80x2 in screw holes (not labeled) that are defined below the first through holes 106xe2x80x2. The screws 40xe2x80x2 are extended through the retention module 40xe2x80x2 and the third through holes 32xe2x80x2 of the mother board 30xe2x80x2 to engage with the bolts 206xe2x80x2. The retention module 40xe2x80x2, mother board 30xe2x80x2 and securing plate 20xe2x80x2 are thus secured on the supporting plate 10xe2x80x2. However, the mother board 30xe2x80x2 may need repair, maintenance or replacement after a period of time. In such cases, the mother board 30xe2x80x2 is detached from the supporting plate 10xe2x80x2. To do this, the securing plate 20xe2x80x2 must also be detached from the supporting plate 10xe2x80x2. This is unduly inconvenient and time-consuming. In addition, there is a risk that the loose securing plate 20xe2x80x2 will be misplaced. Furthermore, the screw holes (not labeled) of the supporting plate 10xe2x80x2 are too together. It is difficult and troublesome to correctly engage the bolts 206xe2x80x2 in these screw holes.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an adjustable device for readily and safely securing a mother board to a supporting plate.
To achieve the above-mentioned object, an adjustable device in accordance with the present invention comprises a supporting plate and a securing plate. The supporting plate comprises a locking block and three latches. The locking block defines three locking holes along a length thereof. The locking holes comprise a left locking hole, a middle locking hole, and a right locking hole. The middle locking hole is offset slightly forwardly of both the left and right locking holes. The latches comprise a left latch, a right latch, and a front latch disposed forwardly of the left and right latches. Each latch defines a slot and a screw aperture. The securing plate comprises three fasteners corresponding to the latches, respectively. Each fastener defines a through aperture. The securing plate defines a through hole. The position of the securing plate secured to the supporting plate is adjustable by a selected fastener being selectively engaged in the slot of a corresponding latch, a screw extending through the through hole to engage in a corresponding locking hole, and another screw extending a through aperture to engage in a corresponding screw aperture.